


Cinco Primeros

by PaoYess



Series: BokuAkaKuroTsuki Week 2020 [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 5+1 Things, BkAkKrTkWeek Day 3, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:21:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27381097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaoYess/pseuds/PaoYess
Summary: ╰ ⭒ Day 3: Five things (5+1)“Cinco veces en las que personas cercanas a Bokuto, Akaashi, Kuroo y Tsukishima notaron que su amistad era algo más, y una vez en la que ellos mismos se volvieron conscientes de este hecho innegable”
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Series: BokuAkaKuroTsuki Week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995325
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Cinco Primeros

1

El primero en darse cuenta fue obviamente Kenma. Y la obviedad no le daba menos insatisfacción al sentimiento, todo lo contrario; era una tortura. 

Fue obvio que se diera cuenta, principalmente porque Kuroo no dejaba de hablar —el inicio de la tortura— sobre lo fabuloso que eran los otros tres. No importaba cuántos suspiros de molestia, o cuantas miradas mortales le mandara, Kuroo no dejaba de hablar. 

Como en el mismo instante en el que se encontraba, habían pasado tres horas desde que Kuroo llegó a su casa con la excusa de saber si Kenma aún seguía vivo, sólo para irrumpir en la comodidad de su espacio, presumiblemente escapando de su propia vivienda. 

Kenma aun recordaba el momento exacto en que se volvió consciente de cómo los ojos de su mejor amigo mostraban esa chispa que brillaba en su iris cada vez con más intensidad. 

_—¿Un viaje por carretera hasta Miyagi?_

_—Sip —La simpleza con la que Kuroo respondió en aquel entonces aún deja a Kenma con migraña. Su amigo es tan denso como una pared de Bokutos._

_—Y… ¿Vas a manejar todo el camino hasta allá?_

_Kuroo murmuró una respuesta afirmativa que fue ahogada en el borde de la cerveza que tomaba. No parecía perturbado, ni consciente de sus propias palabras._

_Y es que, este era el mismo hombre que luego de dejar el entrenamiento diario en la universidad, pasaba quejándose de lo que dos horas de tráfico al día en las colapsadas calles de Tokio le hacían a su trasero. Este mismo hombre, decía tan simplemente con una sonrisa estúpida que iba a pasar las vacaciones de invierno a más de cuatro horas de trayecto en auto con el trío de idiotas que tenía por amigos._

_No, Kenma no exageraba, podía fácilmente enlistar tres hechos contundentes de esta declaración:_

_1\. Los tres idiotas también eran amigos de Kenma, pero lastimosamente había descubierto por las malas, que juntos eran peor que separados._

_2\. No era tan fácil decidir que iban a pasar las vacaciones más largas que iban a tener nunca, en casa de los padres de uno de los idiotas solo porque estos estaban encantados con el resto del cuarteto de idiotas._

_3\. No había límites en la cantidad de veces que Kenma les decía “idiotas”, como no había límites en lo idiotas que podían ser al no darse cuenta de..._

_Claro, es que de eso se trataba. Kenma estaba seguro que había una carga extraña —tensión sexual— entre ellos, pero llegar a enamorarse. No los creyó capaces. Y aquí estaba su idiota favorito, babeando por los otro tres._

_Se compadeció de su mejor amigo, y se preguntó si era mejor dejarlo llegar a la verdad a él solo o le decía y salían ambos del sufrimiento de un Kuroo inconscientemente enamorado._

Kuroo se encontraba sentado frente a la pequeña mesa con las piernas dentro de kotatsu —en aquel entonces inicios de inviernos— justo como estaba ahora, a finales de verano sin el kotatsu. A tres hora de hablar de la tortura de vivir con Bokuto, y de tener que ver a Akaashi y a Tsukishima siendo —en sus palabras— bellezas etéreas. 

Kenma entendió —siempre por las malas— que un Kuroo conscientemente enamorado era aun más idiota. 

2

El siguiente en descubrir los sentimientos que albergaba el cuarteto, fue —para sorpresa de nadie— Yamaguchi Tadashi. 

Y este no podía decir que fue por lo mucho que su mejor amigo hablara del tema. Todo lo contrario, lo entendió precisamente por las pequeñas frases que se le escapaban al rubio cuando evitaba entablar una conversación que incluyera a los otros tres. 

Una de las cosas que había aprendido en la creación de su libro de “Como entender a Tsukishima Kei” era que mientras más el muchacho de lentes evitaba un tema, más importante era. Tadashi no tenía corazón para recordarle que no importaba cuanto dejaran de hablar de un tema, en algún momento Kei caía. 

Sin embargo, el día en que la realización de la verdad llegó a Tadashi —para mala suerte de Kei— no estaban solos. Era uno de esos días, de por sí extraños donde lograban hacer una reunión para un desayuno tardío o una cena temprana con Yachi Hitoka, Kageyama Tobio y Hinata Shouyou. 

_Esa vez tocó un desayuno tardío en un sábado de primavera. Y gracias a Hinata, Tadashi logró ver la verdad…_

_—¡Tsukki, es taaan injusto! —Lloraba Hinata—. Bokuto-san nos contó en la práctica sobre su viaje a Miyagi. ¿Por qué no nos dijiste? Pudimos reunirnos todos, como en los viejos tiempos._

_Tsukishima solo arrugó la frente, posiblemente pensando que aún era muy temprano para los lloriqueos de Hinata, o pensando en cómo Bokuto no podía mantener la boca cerrada._

_—¡Oh! Tsukishima-kun, ¿Bokuto-san estuvo en casa de tus padres en las vacaciones? ¡Eso suena tan divertido! Supongo que Akaashi-san y Kuroo-san también estaban con ustedes —cantó Yachi con alegría._

_—¿A-a qué te refieres con eso? —Kei, a los ojos de Tadashi empezó a entrar en pánico. En esos momentos, sólo sabía que su amigo evitaba hablar de cualquier cosa que incluyera su amistad con los otros tres._

_—¡Eso es obvio! Ustedes… —Hinata se cortó cuando la voz de Kageyama se escuchó cortando el aire._

_—Siempre están juntos._

_Sólo tres palabras, y Tadashi vió como la comprensión de las palabras entraba de alguna manera en Tsukishima, mientras el mismo se reprendió al no haber descubierto antes el hecho, claro, no tenía con qué comparar el nuevo Tsukishima enamorado que se le presentaba._

_Cuando el rojo había llegado a las mejillas de Kei y este se metió de lleno en lo que sea que tuviese su plato, Tadashi asumió su rol de mejor amigo y desvío sin mucho trabajo la conversación a un tema distinto._

_Si en un futuro le preguntaban jamás diría que había visto en los ojos azules de Kageyama que posiblemente descubrió la verdad en las acciones de Kei antes que Tadashi. ¡Jamás!_

Y en el día de hoy, sentado en el mismo café de aquel entonces con Hitoka tomando un café, mientras recibía un mensaje de Kei con mil razones de no ir a alguna cena que había planeado Bokuto para confesarse, sólo podía transmitir lo mismo que ha intentado desde que lo entendió por primera vez. Envió el mensaje antes de volver su atención a su cita. 

«Todo estará bien. Nada va a terminar Tsukki, ni siquiera ha empezado» 

  
  


3

Decir que Miya Atsumu fue el siguiente en saberlo, no era solo sorprendente, era increíble. Tanto para todos como para el mismo. 

Ignorando todas las veces que Sakusa repetía que no debía meterse en asuntos que no eran de su incumbencia, el descubrimiento llegó a él, y siempre le respondía al pelinegro que no había sido su intención saberlo en primer lugar. No podía evitar como en momentos como el que se le presentaba en esta ocasión simplemente querer mandar a Bokuto Kotarou a la mierda con sus tres no-novios. 

Era muy sencillo, Atsumu no podía evitarlo, y no porque Bokuto sufriera —¿Quién sufriría con tres hombres babeando por ti?— porque no podía importarle menos lo que hiciera con su vida fuera de la cancha. Era precisamente cuando afectaba de una manera u otra su desempeño dentro de la cancha que Atsumu no podía simplemente ignorarlo. 

Y aquí está, el jugador profesional de voleibol Bokuto Koutarou, con una sonrisa de estúpido a pesar de las quince veces ¡quince! En las que Atsumu ya le había dicho que regresara su concentración a la práctica en vez de estar quien sabe donde pensando en ya saben quien. 

Recordaba perfectamente el fatídico día que empezó el calvario del nuevo Bokuto enamorado de algo más que no era el voleibol. 

_Bokuto se encontraba en los vestidores después de la primera de las prácticas en la que sus pensamientos se encontraban en algún lugar que no era el juego. Sorprendentemente su cuerpo tenía la habilidad de moverse atraído hacia la pelota, logrando mantenerse en juego. N_ _o al cien, pero logrando pasar la práctica sin ningún inconveniente. Excepto por la ira explosiva —y ridícula en palabras de Sakusa— de Miya Atsumu. El armador esperó hasta estar a solas con Bokuto para escupir su retahíla planeada desde el primer balón perdido del día hasta el mismísimo día que había nacido…_

_No llegando a proferir ninguna palabra luego de verlo sentado en uno de los bancos en medio de la habitación de los casilleros, mirando al vacío con su teléfono en manos. Atsumu no mentiría, en ese momento se preocupó sólo un poco cuando lo vio. Parecía tan derrotado, ¡ni que hubiesen perdido las Olimpiadas! Solo había sido un mal día de práctica. Tampoco era para tanto._

_Pensó en cómo ayudar a la situación, mirando a todos lados con la intención de encontrar a Hinata que seguramente sabría qué hacer._

_—Ah Tsumu no sabia que estabas ahí —dijo Bokuto paralizando a Atsumu infraganti en su huida._

_Sintió como si estuviese haciendo algo malo, pero recordó que había llegado para regañar a Bokuto, y con la energía de la ira revitalizada se paró firme para responder._

_—Si, eh, vine a hablarte de la práctica… te lo advertí hace un tiempo, no me importa que…_

_—Lo siento Tsumu… No era mi intención molestar a ninguno en la práctica de hoy —interrumpió Bokuto—. Es solo que…_

_Bokuto en ese entonces empezó una historia —que Atsumu nunca pidió saber— sobre cómo Akaashi no iba a poder asistir a unos días que iban a pasar en un estúpido viaje juntos. Luego descubrió que el “juntos” incluía no solo a Akaashi, sino también al rubio de lentes de los Sendai Frogs y al promotor de la JVA con los que Bokuto se la pasaba._

_Atsumu sabía que el mayor había pedido unos días libres, pero si era muy sincero —a pesar de lo que creían los demás— a Atsumu no le interesaba en lo más mínimo cómo iban a pasar sus compañeros las vacaciones de invierno._

_Pese a esto, aquí estaba el rematador balbuceando sus preocupaciones, de cómo mantener las vacaciones con sus “mejores amigos” —así les llamó ¡qué descaro!— en pie según lo planeado._

_Atsumu aún se ríe del chiste que salió de lo profundo de su alma cuando Bokuto le preguntó qué podía hacer para que sus planes no se vieran arruinados por el triste horario laboral de Akaashi. A Bokuto no le pareció tan gracioso, pero era obviamente porque alguien como él jamás entendería el buen sentido del humor._

_Sin embargo, luego de lo que parecieron horas de charla sin sentido de muchos planes para solo un par de días libres, y una lista ¡si, una lista! De cómo mantener felices a sus amigos a lo largo del viaje, Atsumu comprendió que la sonrisa de estúpido que tenía al hablar y los ojos que brillaban con admiración no se debían a sentimientos de “solo amigos”._

La misma sonrisa que tenía justo en el momento en el que Meian le hablaba sobre la importancia de mantener la mente en el juego a pesar de los problemas que ocurrieran fuera de la cancha. 

Atsumu suspiró pesadamente. Por lo menos el calvario de aguantar a Bokuto terminaría hoy. Hoy era el día especial. Sin importar si los otros tres lo rechazaban, o se volvían un estúpido cuarteto lleno de amor… No, no era cierto, claro que sí importaba. Aún tenía que ganar la apuesta con Osamu. 

Estaba poniendo todas sus esperanzas en Bokuto —y su dinero también—, así que esperaba que las cosas no se fueran a la mierda. 

  
  


4

Si lleváramos un historial de quien fue el siguiente en darse cuenta —Tadashi lo llevaba— sabríamos que el siguiente había sido Miya Osamu, y esto no era tan sorprendente como el anterior. Es más, según el registro había sido Osamu quien descubriría la situación primero que Atsumu, sin embargo nadie —Tadashi— quería ser participe en una discusión entre/contra los gemelos. 

De todos modos a Osamu no le importaba mucho su posición en la lista. No tanto como ganar la apuesta contra Atsumu por lo menos. 

Pero era en momentos como en el que se encontraba justo ahora —con Akaashi sentado en el taburete con su nombre del mostrador frente a Osamu, tratando a los maravillosos onigiris que había preparado cuál alcohol para ahogar sus penas mientras escribía lo que presumiblemente era un testamento— que Osamu recordaba cuando había iniciado el calvario de Akaashi. 

Osamu también sintió en algún momento la necesidad de ahogar sus penas en arroz, y entendía a Akaashi por eso. Sin embargo, no entendió el por que tanto drama con el asunto. Pero recordó la primera vez que Akaashi se vio obligado a atorarse con comida para olvidar sus sentimientos. 

_Como muchas tardes de viernes, Akaashi estaba sentado en el asiento del mostrador con la vista perdida en el enunciado de letra prolija posado en el inicio de su libreta. Fue la primera vez que Osamu vio la dichosa lista de Akaashi Keiji. No iba a mentir, en ese momento sintió más que curiosidad por la situación creyendo de todo menos lo que en realidad sucedía._

_—Creo que no podré ir al viaje a Miyagi._

_¡Oh! Entonces eso era, las vacaciones más esperadas de la historia se acaban de arruinar por alguna razón._

_—¿Ya les dijiste? —preguntó Osamu, aunque por todo el escenario que presenciaba en su mostrador, era obvio que no._

_Por ser tan obvio no recibió respuesta, y los engranajes de su cabeza sólo siguieron dando vueltas analizando la situación. ¿Por qué era tan importante para Akaashi ir a ese viaje en primer lugar? ¿Por qué parecía sufrir por algo como eso? Parecía sufrir como si nunca hubiese dejado el voleibol para tener una carrera profesional que lo llevó a enlistarse en el equipo nacional y luego de esfuerzos terminar perdiendo las Olimpiadas._

_Definitivamente no era para tanto. Pero fue en ese momento mientras seguía viendo a Akaashi escribir excusas en su libreta que se llenaba de arroz que lo entendió. El chico estaba enamorado… Con una sonrisa sirvió otra ración de onigiris de la receta especial de Kita para gente enamorada._

_En ese momento se preguntó cuál de los tres era el afortunado. No tenía ninguna pista para saber cual era, porque si en algo los tres estaban de acuerdo —sorpresivamente— era en enviarle miradas mortales a Osamu cada vez que lo veían._

Descubrió poco después gracias a Atsumu, que eran los tres. Y de ahí se dio inicio a la mesa de apuestas mientras ponían su dinero para saber cual de los cuatro se declararía primero. Viendo a Akaashi en el presente, sentía como el dinero se iba de las manos. 

Lanzó un suspiro. 

—Solo es una reunión entre amigos, no es como que Bokuto-san les vaya a pedir matrimonio o algo por el estilo —dijo Osamu mientras retiraba el plato con los onigiris ganándose un gruñido por respuesta. 

Era la traducción para no seguir haciendo chistes, o para “eso es aún peor”... Osamu no estaba seguro, pero sin importar su apuesta esperaba que las cosas salieran bien entre ellos. Aunque un Akaashi reducido a gruñidos que sufría por amor era una ganancia para Onigiris Miya, no era la vista favorita de Osamu. 

5

Tsukishima Akiteru era el último en la lista aunque fue en realidad uno de los primeros en darse cuenta, pero Tadashi no lo dejó tomar otro lugar por el bien de la historia que planeaba contar en la boda que le iba a celebrar al cuarteto. La verdad fue que lo convenció después de decir que estaba en el último lugar para que se entendiera que era el más importante. 

Como sea que se diera la historia, Akiteru estaba claro de en qué momento exacto supo que su pequeño hermano estaba enamorado. Lo vio en sus ojos mientras hablaba. Se sintió feliz por Kei que se entregaba —inconscientemente— al nuevo sentimiento.

En su momento no estaba seguro de quién era la persona que tenía a su hermano sonriendo un poco más. ¡Si! Estaba sonriendo —aunque nadie le creyera a Akiteru— con más frecuencia. 

En su cabeza ya había hecho una lista de personas —tres solamente— de las que Kei podría estar enamorado. Y los días de las vacaciones de invierno que pasaron juntos en Miyagi, Akiteru pasó todo el tiempo haciendo suposiciones. 

Tal vez era Akaashi, porque no mucha gente intenta mover cielo y tierra para por fin lograr asistir a unas vacaciones en casa de los padres de un chico por el que no se tenían sentimientos; la idea le gustó un poco más de la cuenta mientras veía al chico de cabello negro sonriéndole a su hermanito.

Aunque posiblemente era Bokuto, considerando que el muchacho había planificado las vacaciones de todos, incluso pidiendo días libres de su entrenamiento para terminar pasando la tarde moviendo cosas del jardín por pedido del padre de un chico por el que supuestamente no se tenían sentimientos para evitar que dicho chico se moviera más de la cuenta. 

O, bueno, su última opción igual de probable era Kuroo el cual, según la historia extraña que contaron no solo manejó todo el camino hasta Miyagi manteniéndolos a todos a salvo, si no que también —aún más sorprendente— había logrado que su pequeño hermano usara una fabulosa camiseta a juego con los otros tres. Y justo en el momento en el que Kuroo estaba en la cocina con su madre, Akiteru pensaba de nuevo, que alguien no se tomaba tantas molestias por un chico por el que no se tenían sentimientos. 

En la cena cuando ya los veía a todos actuar como adolescentes enamorados, y no solo con Kei sino también entres ellos, es sus movimientos perfectamente coordinados para con los otros o, en las pequeñas bromas internas, Akiteru llegó a la verdad de que los cuatro iban a atravesar un camino difícil para llegar a comprender la naturaleza de su relación. 

En ese momento se anotó mentalmente hacerle saber a su hermano que siempre estaría para cuando lo necesitara, y que haría sufrir a cualquiera que le hiciera daño. 

+1

Estaban tumbados en una cama que descubrieron muy grande para una sola persona pero milagrosamente perfecta para cuatro. La madrugada había llegado hacía tiempo pero no menguaba las risas que rebotaban en las paredes de la habitación. Que luego de semanas de sufrimiento y una confesión demasiado dramática, era justo lo que necesitaban. 

—No puedo creerlo, ¿Yama tiene una lista de los cinco primeros? —preguntó Kuroo con algunas lágrimas asomándose por la esquina de sus ojos gracias a la risa. 

—Si, ha estado molestándome con ella desde hace semanas —respondió Tsukishima mientras lograba acomodarse un poco en el pecho de Kuroo a pesar de los temblores causados por la risa del mayor. 

—Me parece un poco más sorprendente que los Miya hayan apostado para ver quien se confesaba primero —comentó Akaashi. 

—No, lo sorprendente es que Osamu-kun haya apostado a tu favor. —Kuroo le respondió y Akaashi que estaba recostado a su lado logró pellizcarle el costado aun con Bokuto que dormitaba abrazándolo por la espalda—. Bueno, bueno. Pero se de buena fuente que la mesa de apuestas incluye a más personas. 

—Eso te lo dijo Kenma ¿cierto? ¿Por quien apostó él? —Quiso saber Tsukishima.

—Dijo que solo estaba supervisando, pero que no iba a gastar su dinero en idiotas como nosotros. 

—Eso suena a Kenma, pero ¿Quién ganó? 

—Yo gané… —murmuró un soñoliento Bokuto. 

Y no se necesitaban más respuestas, era claro que a ninguno le importaba verdaderamente lo que sea que estuviese ocurriendo fuera de las paredes de esa habitación. 

De nuevo, solo importaban ellos, y el saberse correspondidos.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Ahhhhhh! Llego super tarde a este día.. pero aquí estoy, con una pequeña continuación del día anterior. Hay algunos detalles en este día que verán más adelante en la Week, ¡que emoción!
> 
> ¡DIOS! No saben lo feliz que me hace escribir esto... Probablemente me retrase un poco estos días, intentaré que no pero me disculpo de antemano si sucede. 
> 
> También me disculpo por cualquier error o detalle en este cap, solo me dio tiempo de darle una revisión rápida antes de publicar. 
> 
> Gracias por leer. Nos leemos.


End file.
